Brother May I
by Akkai-Star
Summary: Naruto out of the blue, gets a letter that surprises him the most. He has not only a twin sister, but an older brother. His twin has no idea who he is, and his older brother wants nothing to do with them. Can Naruto fix his broken family? Little GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Brother May I_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto sat on a stool, staring at the blank table in front of him, confused of what was going on.

It was a letter....

But what kind of letter, and why was it in his lap?

"Just read it you loser!" Sasuke growled, slapping Naruto upside the head to wake him up.

"But! Why!" He growled, taking it up and looking at the TO part of the envelope.

"Because it's for you!"

"But it's to ... My Little brother, Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto growled, shaking it in Sasuke's face, "I don't have siblings!"

"Apparently you do, the Hokage left it for you to read once he died" Kakashi stated, sitting on the couch across from Naruto.

"Fine!"

Naruto ripped it open to a piece of scroll paper folded up and a photo that was very old.

Naruto nearly fainted as he looked to the simple Polaroid.

"OMG! I HAVE A TWIN SISTER AND A BROTHER!"

**_Chapter one:_**

"Haruhi! Come in my office please!" The Kazekage cried from inside his room, instantly a blond haired girl came bursting in the door panting, holding the tea.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" She whispered out of breath while she placed the tea in it's destined spots.

"How is your research going?" He asked out of the blue, catching Haruhi in a shocked state.

What was he doing? He never cared about her school work before, and now all of a sudden that she was doing an essay on Ninja's, he was helping her and giving her advice.

It also happened to be around a week or two before Gaara's birthday... Haruhi was more than confused at his unusual nature.

"It's going great, Kazekage-sama. Thank you for caring" She stated, bowing and turning to leave when he stopped her.

"Haruhi... you know Gaara's birthday is Sunday, right?" Kazekage stated, suspiciously.

"Yes, I know, do you want me to go buy him a gift and say it's from you?" Haruhi asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"The gift I want to give him can't be bought... it might but I doubt you'll find it in a store" The Kazekage stated, putting down papers and looking up at Haruhi who arched her brows.

"What gift did you have in mind?"

Haruhi was confused, she was usually the only one who remembered anyone's birthdays besides the person themselves. She would force them to have a party, get them the best present she could afford, bake them a cake, make them a glittery birthday crown, set up their party and home others would join.

Haruhi didn't know why all of a sudden the Kazekage would care or even want to give Gaara a gift? He never did.

"I will get it... but just promise me that Gaara's party will be amazing..." Kazekage looked back to his papers again.

"Hai... Kazekage-sama" Haruhi furrowed her brows, walking away with confusion written all over her face.

Walking down the halls, she continued to ponder what the hell the Kazekage could be thinking. Was he being evil?

Was he going to hurt Gaara.

Haruhi gasped when an Idea hit her, "Oh! He's trying to get a better gift than me!" Haruhi glared at the door and shook her fists.

"I always get the best gifts!" She growled childishly before turning around and running straight into Gaara.

"Ohh! Hi!" She smiled at Gaara who rolled his eyes at her.

"Talking to yourself again?" Temari asked, walking up beside Gaara.

"What did we tell you about that!" Kankuro chuckled, patting the blond on the head.

"I know, I know, it's unhealthy and un-natural" Haruhi whispered, "But the Kazekage is up to something" She eyed the left and right suspiciously before looking to Gaara.

"I think he's trying to out gift me!" She whispered in a suspicious tone.

"No one can" Gaara blurted out before jumping slightly in his skin when Haruhi grinned from ear to ear and jumped on Gaara, hugging him tightly.

"OHH THANK YOU GAARA-KUN! You always make me feel better!" Haruhi cried, clinging onto Gaara tightly, "But, I gotta go... Kazekage has me running so many errands, it's crazy" She giggled, ruffling his hair before waving goodbye to the others and racing off.

"Smooth Gaara" Was all Kankuro stated as the three marched toward their father's office for another mission.

Haruhi Uzamaki, was an orphan and a only child (Or so she was told). She was left at the door step of the Suna orphanage when she was barely even 5 months old. They took care of her and turns out she is not a ninja, so she goes to normal school until she's old enough to live on her own.

She currently resides in the Kazekage house as their fathers assistant while keeping good grades and acting like a good family friend.

_...Brother May I_....

Naruto sat in his seat while he read the letter over and over again.

Kakashi and Sasuke had already left, leaving the poor blond to look at the polaroid of a tall orange haired boy with a giant grin on his face holding two babies in bundles, who were both sprouting blond spiked like fur from their heads, bright blue eyes, and giggles coming from their lips.

On the back of the photo was: Pain Holding Naruto and Haruhi

The Letter Read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know that this may be kind of a shock, and I'm sorry for ruining your chance of ever meeting your family, but it's for the best._

_You have to be the man of the town and never let Haruhi, your twin sister, know about our little family, or else you two will drive each other mad trying to find me._

_Father is going to put the Kyuubi inside of you, and kill himself in exchange to save you._

_I can't take this deal, I know I haven't been the best brother, always in and out of your life and probably will do worse things in the future, but I'm doing the best thing right now and cutting our family._

_I left Haruhi in the capable hands of the Suna orphanage and you with dad whom I hope makes the best decision and not seal the demon within you._

_I love you, Good bye forever,_

_Pain (Your big brother)_

Naruto nearly crumpled the letter he held it so tightly, but instead, he put it in a drawer next to his bed and pinned the picture of his broken family to the wall.

What was he going to do now?

He definitely couldn't go to Suna, he didn't know how, and how would he be able to find her anyway, he didn't know what she looked like anyway, so he would just be on a wild goose chase... but he could find Pain, his older brother.

Something about him was familiar, he knew it... he just... he just had to see were.

So up he got and out he went, into the dusty streets of Kohana that was bustling around him. Naruto confused and lost of all thought, he ran straight into Hinata.

"Ohh! Hi Hinata, how are you?" he chuckled, smiling at the shy girl who grin to herself and ducked her head.

"O-o-oh He-he-hello Naruto-kun... I'm ...Great" She stuttered as Naruto laughed, smiling right at her. She always made him smile and feel better no matter what she said, just she was the wind that blew the clouds away.

"Well... Guess what?" Naruto chimed.

"Wh-wh-what?" Hinata stammered, looking up at him.

"I have a twin sister and an older brother that i didn't know about until 20 minutes ago when I got a letter from Pain... my older brother"

Hinata's jaw dropped, leaving Naruto to nod, "I did the same thing"

"No... I knew you had other family... well... I ... I didn't trully kn-kn-ow but... Pain... Naruto-kun... Pa-Pain is th-the name of the Akkatsuki's leader..." Hinata chattered, looking at Naruto who instantly fell to his butt and looked up at Hinata trying to force a smile on her face but nothing worked.

"Wh-what!" He cried.

..._Brother May I_...

Pain sat on the floor, looking through scrolls with Deidara strolled into the room yawning.

"Man! I'm tired" He whispered, stretching and bending till his back cracked.

Pain rolled his eyes and continued about his things until a letter was dropped in his lap.

"Here's your fan mail" Sasori chirped, sneering at Pain who scowled, glared, and forced Sasori to take back the sneer and walk away.

"Who knows where we are?"

_To my big brother...._

_It's Naruto... I finally found your letter, and I know who you really are. I'm sending this out in hopes of finding you._

_I know your the leader of the Akkatsuki, and I know you have made mistakes... but I want my family again! I bet Haruhi feels the same, I bet she's alone in this world the same as I. _

_If you really love us... you'll drop everything and come back for us_

_I want to know you,_

_Naruto_

Pain growled and ripped it up, throwing the pieces behind him with a satisfying 'humph'

"That kid's going to be the death of me!" Pain snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Brother May I_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Two:**

Haruhi sat on her bed, staring at the bag that was already stuffed with tissue paper and the gift for Gaara.

"Stupid Kazekage... I got Gaara the best gift yet!" She looked to her bed that she made before jumping,

"CRAP!" She forgot to make Gaara's, she was so hung up on his birthday down in the ballroom, she forgot her chores.

Jumping and running from her bed she raced into the hall, darting up the stair case. Barefoot like always, she wore her baby blue skirt with black trimming, her matching tank-top and over jacket with a giant heart on the back, Haruhi loved the color blue and white.

Her platinum blond hair pulled up in pigtails and soft curls falling down, she always tried to find her parents but never could.

Gaara once said she didn't come from Suna, but where else could she come from? She looked over the country and town multiple time and checked the death logs many times, no one looked anything or nearly resembled her.

Haruhi sighed as she entered his room and found him in the shower, maybe he didn't notice his disheveled bed, giving her the chance to make it now and escape.

Haruhi pulled the sheets and pillow together and was pulling the comforter up to meet them when someone grabbed the other side and helped her slide it up.

"Thanks..." Haruhi looked up to see Gaara smirking, "Ohh... Hi Gaara"

He shook his head, patting her hand and walking off toward his closet in his towels.

This wasn't the first time she forgot to make his bed, and somehow he always caught her, no matter how hard she tried.

"Darn... you saw me... you know, Gaara, one day you won't catch me!" Haruhi claimed, tucking in the blankets and putting her patted touch on the pillows.

"Sure" He called back, pulling on pants and a ripped tank-top and walking out, drying his hair with a towel.

"You know, all you ninja's are the same, you think your so cool with your cat like grace and smug looks!" Haruhi groaned, playfully glaring at Gaara and huffing.

"And?"

"And it would be nice if for once I could be a ninja!" Haruhi stated in a whiny voice, "But... I'm lame and have to be normal... anywho! I'm gonna go down for dinner... Don't go in my room!" Haruhi stated, pointing at finger at him and marching away.

"Okay?" Shrugging he sat on his bed and rolled his shoulders.

She didn't see it, did she? She was so incredible dense all the time, so Naive to everything.

Many guys flirted with her, and many guys likes her, but Gaara was the only one she talked to honestly and openly. She could have any man she wanted, and she chose to hang out with Gaara? He loved her, he knew it since they met when they were three, he knew she was the only one he loved more than himself.

..._Brother may I_...

Naruto was in his room faster than he ever had moved during a rain storm. The lightening wasn't the problem, well it was, but it was how it was coming down and stricking things.

Kakashi said to just go home and didn't want their medical bills to pay, so they all ran home in the freezing rain.

It didn't matter though, Naruto couldn't get his latest problem out of his mind.

How to get his broken family fixed?

He wanted to meet Haruhi and see if she was just as obnoxious and loud as he was.

He wanted to find Pain and get him to be good again, and be their older brother like he was supposed to be.

Sakura called him foolish for even thinking about finding the Akkatsuki, especially after they tried to take his Kyuubi from him.

Sasuke called him a loser, but Naruto secretly thought Sasuke was jealous that Naruto possibly knew where they were and wouldn't tell him.

Sasuke would have to find his brother on his own, Naruto would find his!

That's when he decided! Naruto was going to find them!

Pulling out his bag, he began to stuff it with clothes then other stuff he brought with him on missions. He would just have to find a bubbly blond in Suna, tell her everything, show her the pictures, and prove to her that he was her twin.

Then they would both go after Pain, and convince him that they needed him.

It was fool proof!  
That's when the lightening struck hard on the ground and Naruto winced.

"Maybe I'll start out tomorrow" He stated, nodding and ducking into the covers instead, deciding he would leave tomorrow night, besides, he would need cash and other items to get around.

A map, would be a biggy.

That's when an envelope came sliding through his mail slot on his door.

_To Naruto:_

_What are you doing, thinking of writing to me? _

_So much of becoming the greatest ninja like my cohorts said you wanted to be. Walking in dad's footsteps might not be the best idea._

_Don't you even think of trying to get this family back together, I will kill you both and not regret it!_

_I'm not a good person Naruto, I'm not Nice, I'm not loving... I'm not your older brother anymore Naruto, you're on your own, you should learn to live lonely if you're going to be hokage someday, Hokages can't love someone because they always end up dying!_

_The last letter I will ever send,_

_Pain_

..._Brother May I_...

Pain sat on a giant rock, watching Konan fold a paper bird that began to fly above the ground and look around for the man they were looking for.

The man had stolen Konan's ring and tried to pawn it off, now he was going to die for it.

Pain watched the bird dive between trees and the two were off in an instant, following the green paper bird.

He was easy to find, seeing as the man was talking loudly to a trader in the forest. He had a very obvious tattoo sprayed over his bare back and held the ring in his hand as he talked to the trader.

"Come on, it's from the Akatsuki, it has to count for something?" The man whimpered, looking to the trader who shook his head.

"I love living thank you very much"

"Don't you love money?"

"We do"

The trader ran off with his cart through the woods while the dirt caked man stood still, in shock.

"It's a criminal offence to steal items that aren't yours" Konan snarled, grabbing the bird from the branch and unfolding it, letting the chakra return to her skin.

"Well... I..."

Before he could even talk, Pain forced his hand through his chest and pulled it back, watching the man drop to the ground, blood leaking from his chest.

Ding... Cling

The ring rolled across the ground to the feet of Konan, who slipped it back on with a smirk.

"Thank you Pain" She turned and walked away from the sight. That's when Pain looked up to the sky with a sigh,

"It does look like rain"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Brother May I_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Chapter Three:_

Author's note: I've just noticed my computer kept changing Pein to Pain, without my knowledge, Sorry! That and I'm sorry, been busy with stuff, i completely forgot to update, so here it is!

* * *

Haruhi sat in the mailroom. Sometimes is sucked having to do his dirty work. Because it was all his fault that she had 6 paper cuts. Kankuro had even come in to help, gotten a cut on a stupid scroll, cursed, and marched off. Saying he had better things to do. So did Haruhi! She had a party to plan, people to invite, a room to find and decorate, a Gaara to distract while she did it. But, no, here she sat looking at the letters for the Kazekage, when she saw a scroll come flying in on the Hokage eagle.

Why was the Eagle even flying this far this early in the month, they never got letters from the Hokage at the beginning of the month.

"Oh No" she whispered, grabbing all the mail and stuffing it in her bag. This was more important than letters from soldiers. This could be urgent, if it wasn't she was going to be dead if he had people in his office. Haruhi had to just wing it.

Haruhi grasped the bird and raced it toward the Kazekage's office, ripping open the door and pushing past the elders who looked miffed.

"What is it Haruhi?" The Kazekage snarled only to see the eagle and wave the elders off, taking the bird.

Pulling out the scroll from inside, he looked at the paper, reading it over before handing it to Haruhi. He sighed, and looked slightly miffed, but he seemed happy that the nagging elders were gone.

Haruhi didn't like them anyway, they were always complaining about how blond she was, how slow she was, and how useless she was compared to the Kazekage's children.

"Does this boy look familiar to you?" The Kazekage asked, arching his brow.

There on the papyrus paper was a color sketch of a blond haired, blue eyed, boy with a grin on his face. It was like looking in the mirror but if she was a boy and had short hair.

Haruhi shook her head but took the scroll in shock when she saw the name.

Naruto Uzamaki... He... He had the same last name as her. What was this! She couldn't breathe, she wanted to scream and jump up and down, she might have found someone related to her.

"I think we may have found an answer to your missing family problem!"

Haruhi nearly fainted only to run from the office and straight into Gaara's room. Screaming and shaking him, she nearly gave him whiplash

"GUESS WHAT! Gaara, Guess what, Guess what, Guess what!?!" Haruhi repeated, looking at him. Gaara put his hands on her shoulders, blinking a bit before glaring slightly as he felt nauscious for a second. The pulling away he rolled his eyes and watched her jump and bounce about in her skin as she anticipated his answer.

"What?" Gaara mumbled, stopping her and trying to regain his balance and stability.

"I have a brother or a cousin, or someone who's related to me!" Haruhi cried, pushing the scroll into his hands. She squealed and continued to jump about, shaking her hips childishly and punching the air.

Gaara began to read it over only to see the picture of the boy,

"Wow..." Gaara whispered, looking at Haruhi who grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Says he's coming here... HERE! To Suna! To find me!" Haruhi cried, pointing at the piece of paper, stabbing it till the point it knocked from Gaara's hands.

"That's great" Gaara whispered only to be pounced on into a hug.

"IT'S AWESOME! I'm gonna go make my room for two then go check with the guards... I can't wait! Someone from my family!" She whispered in joy, before jumping off and running to her bed room.

**...._Brother May I_....**

Naruto grabbed his bags and rushed from his room. Sakura found out and shouted at him, telling him it was a bad Idea.

"I will stop you!"

"No you won't!" Naruto mocked back, and now he was sneaking along the wall. He was ready for anything, he had a map, a compass, he was completely read for anything! He had loads of ramen and water bottles, plus he had chips and crackers, and some tea in bottles to drink.

That's when he saw Sakura at the gate.

"Crap" He hissed, but he did something better than debate if he could get past her, He knew he couldn't!

So Naruto jumped on a building and jumped the wall, waved to the guards and rushed over the other side.

Snickering at Sakura, and feeling victorious about his ninja skills, Naruto snuck into the night.

He ran as fast as he could but the desert was hardest to get through.

Keeping an eye on the compass, and the map before running in any direction, Naruto was determined to find his sister.

It couldn't be hard to find a loud, obnoxious blond with blue eyes and horrible clothing style.

Or maybe she was the opposite him, she was quite, with stainable, and fashionable?

Nah!

"If she's my twin, she's gotta be just like me!" Naruto cried and ran further into the night.

**_...Brother May I..._**

Pein sat on a log, staring into the clouds with small amounts of sadness flicking in here and there. Something was wrong and it was driving him crazy.

That's when the rain for the second night in a row came pouring down over his head. Pein glared and stood, marching in the wet, muggy rain towards the hideout.

Maybe he could find something to do.

That's when Itachi came striding out the rock cave, walking smoothly across the water.

"Pein... We have a slight problem" Itachi whispered, narrowing his eyes at the rain that suddenly poured on him.

Neither were a fan of the water falling on their heads.

"What is it?" Pein mumbled, walking back towards the dry, Itachi beside him in slight/awkward silence. Pein was hoping it wasn't anything to do with Naruto. The only reason he had given Itachi and Kisame the mission to watch and capture Naruto the minute he left Kohana was so that he would know if his stupid, blond younger brother tried to find Haruhi. Not because of his demon, even though that's what he told Itachi and Kisame.

"Naruto left for Suna last night, Kisame lost him in the woods and the sands changed, we couldn't find him" Itachi said completely calm and unconcerned, Pein kept the same expression but inside was boiling and cursing the two.

His family was meant to be split up! Not together! What was his brother thinking! Pein sighed and nodded.

"In that case, why don't you and Kisame work on that water demon child, I will get Naruto" Pein stated, marching on the inside towards his room. He needed something to break. It would be hell if the world found out they were related, the two would always be tortured and captured because of him. Plus, Pein didn't love them like most brothers would, he would feel small amounts of guilty if they died because of him. Because, Pein would never save them, he could not be the older brother they want… They would have to die.

"That's just it… to save them from themselves… I have to kill them myself"


	4. Chapter 4

Brother May I

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Four:

Sorry it's not very long!

* * *

Haruhi sat on the floor of the Library as she looked up at the shelves, holding the draping streamers in her hands. How was she going to do this? Haruhi bit the insides of her cheeks as she put them up and looked to the ceiling.

"TEMARI!" She cried. The blond came in and sighed. Lifting up Haruhi by her feet, Temari wind whipped the floor as the two flew up and Haruhi attached the streamers to the top of the book shelf. As the two landed down, Haruhi grinned largely and hugged the blond.

"Perfect, thank you!" she raced around the book shelves with the bright obnoxious red and black streamers that had hints of silver in them. Candy caning the book case from as high as she could reach on the book shelf ladder, Haruhi did at least 6 before Temari jumped at a sound.

"Quick, Bird out of the nest! BIRD OUT OF THE NEST!" She snapped hushedly as the two jumped and ran to the hall, shutting and locking the doors behind them and walking towards Gaara.

"What are you two up to?" He glared and looked to them both.

"Don't look at me, its your girlfriend you should be worried about!" Temari mocked, patting his shoulder and strutting past them. Gaara rolled his eyes then looked to Haruhi who grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, What are YOU up to?" Gaara restated as she laughed and scratched the back of her head, her pigtails shaking as she laughed guiltily.

"Oh… Nothing" She watched her feet as they swayed under her.

"Yea" Gaara shook his head and headed for the library.

"NO!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a different room. Turned out to be a guest room and they stumbled in. Falling ontop of her, he looked down at her as she grinned like a cat.

"You can't go in there… there are… rats!" She exclaimed, nodding her head before noticing where they were and how they were positioned. Gulping down whatever was in her throat, she tried to pull out from under him only to slip and pull him closer by accident.

"Sorry!" He whispered, trying to get up but found his foot stuck to her and twisted into her sandle. Sighing, he rolled over and twisted her somehow into his lap. Blushing greatly when he wrapped his arms around her to untie his pants leg from her shoe, had Haruhi turned to look at him, she would have found him blushing to. When he finally got his leg free, he looked up at her. Letting her eyes travel to his, she found his face closer to hers than she imagined. And like a normal, stupid, Haruhi move, she gulped and said something stupid.

"Platypuses growl like mutant dogs,"

Gaara laughed slightly and rolled his eyes, not even attempting to move from his spot. He liked having her close, that and he could tell she was nervous, maybe she had the same amount of butterflies in her stomach as he did his.

"HARUHI!" They both jumped as a messenger came in and shouted for her.

"Yes Momoni?" She asked, standing up and looking the run out boy.

"There… there is a blond at the gate, says he's your twin brother! Says he knows you but the guards won't let him in. You said to warn you if he arrived, well… he's there!" The both fell to the ground out of breath. Haruhi grinned and turned to Gaara who was leaning back on his hands on the ground.

"COME ON!" She cried, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him with her. Gaara stumbled a bit but got up to pace as they continued to run for the gate with a giant grin on her face.

"Gaara, it could be him! He says he's my twin! GAARA, I MIGHT HAVE A TWIN!" She cried, pulling harder and running faster. For someone who wasn't a ninja, she sure could run fast. Haruhi choked down the voice telling her that it wasn't him, that it was all just a mistake. How could it not be? She had seen the pictures, it was her in a boy body. He had to be her twin, she would just know when she met him.

"I'm telling you, I'm her twin, BELIEVE IT!" Haruhi skidded to a stop as she looked to him. He was real. Clutching Gaara's hand even tighter, she looked him over. He was completely like she imagined, he had bright blond hair and blue eyes, loud and obnoxious, had no fashion sense. Haruhi began to cry as she let go of Gaara and ran at the boy. The boy didn't see her coming until she tackled him to the ground crying and holding him closely, taking in his scent quickly. Ramen and Oak trees.

_**…Brother May I…**_

Naruto stood at the gate, pleading with the guards. He had to get in, he had traveled so far to only get to the gate. NO! He was going to find his twin sister.

"Come on!"

"No, no I.D. and Passport, no entry!" The guards growled, putting a spike at his throat.

"I'm telling you, I'm her twin, BELIEVE IT!" He shouted, swatting the thing away, "Haruhi is my sister, she's blond and has blue eyes, really loud!" Naruto cried, begging for them to let him in. He had to find her, the sooner the better.

"BROTHER!" He turned just as a girl tackled him harshly into the dirt and hugged him close. Once he saw two pigtails of pure blond like him and bright blue eyes as she looked up at him, he saw it. It was her. It had been that easy to find her.

"The Kazekage got a letter that you were trying to find your sister, I'm his assistant and I knew I wasn't alone" She cried, squeezing him tightly and digging her face in his chest. Yeap, that was definitely his twin, not only Identical, but the guards rolled their eyes at how loud she was.

"Come on Haruhi!" A red head behind her called as Haruhi smiled, grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him inside, glaring at the guards while doing so.

"Hai Gaara-kun" She skipped after him, Naruto in hand.

"I have so much to tell you, show you! Oh my god, you have to see my photo album, and you have to come eat our Ramen stand, it's amazing, I practically eat there when Gaara's not force feeding me vegetables. And… OH! You have to meet Kankuro and Temari!" Naruto smiled, seeing him more and more in her.

"I wish I brought photo's, I have this great girl at home and my sensei is such a wack-job but he's really cool! He taught me all these ninja technics" Naruto chimed in only to see her face drop.

"You're… a ninja?" She whispered. Gaara person stopped and looked to the blond who nodded at Haruhi.

"Aren't you?" He asked. Tears appeared in her eyes as she shook her head,

"No… I'm not" She bit her lip, "But atleast my twin is…" She gulped down and walked without his hand. Naruto watched her walk away with a metaphorical cloud over her head. She was scuffing her feet and crying as she walked toward the house.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto asked Gaara who rolled his eyes again. Not much of a talker, Naruto noticed.

"She was excited to meet her twin, she was hoping to find someone just like her but a boy" Gaara stated, "But now I have to go cheer her up, Thanks!" Gaara growled and followed after Haruhi. Naruto's Jaw dropped,

"Hey! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

**_...Brother May I..._**

Pein put items into his pocket as he looked to his blue haired companion sitting on a rock in a fowl mood.

"What? Am I not good enough to go with you?" Konan growled as he walked past her.

"Its personal now" was all Pein said before disappearing from the girls sight. As he stepped across the water, he burst through the air, ripping down the grass and towards the desert; it would take 2 days counting today to get there. Pein looked to the hide out disappearing behind him before glaring toward the trees ahead. Naruto, that idiot. What was he thinking? Pein had kept it this way for a reason!

The reason he kept them apart was because, Haruhi was supposed to get the Kyuubi and not Naruto, but Haruhi was sick when the demon attacked. She would have died, so Naruto was healthy and thankfully the demon accepted him. If Naruto had not perfectly trained to use the Kyuubi more as a power pack, than the demon would surely try to convert to Haruhi. Her soul being easier to corrupt and kill than Naruto's. If Naruto stayed more than 24 hours, it would be enough to kill them both and release the demon into the air.

Pein had to keep them apart! If he killed them, by his hand, the demon couldn't escape.


End file.
